The getter provided in such glass panel serves to come into contact with gas present within the gap between the opposed glass sheets, thereby to adsorb and eliminate undesired gas component contained in the gas. Conventionally, there is known a construction wherein separately from the evacuating port, one of the pair of glass sheets includes a getter retaining space for retaining the getter therein (Japanese Patent No. 3082046).
Further, there are also known a construction wherein the glass sheet including the evacuating port includes a glass tube communicating with the evacuating port and projecting from the glass sheet and a further construction wherein to inner faces of the opposed glass sheets, there are formed, by deposition or sputtering, thin films made of getter material (Japanese Patent No. 3082046).
However, in the case of the construction wherein the dedicated retaining space for retaining the getter is provided separately from the evacuating port, a special manufacturing process is needed for forming the retaining space dedicated to the getter in the glass sheet, thus inviting cost increase of the glass panel.
Further, in the case of the further construction wherein the getter is retained in a glass tube, a relatively thick glass tube is required for retaining the getter. And, as this glass tube projects from the glass sheet, there arises the problem of increased risk of damage in the glass tube. Moreover, in the case of the further construction in which thin films made of getter material are formed on the inner faces of the opposed glass sheets, an operation for deposition or sputtering is required, thus again inviting cost increase of the glass panel.